Magnum Opus Rigness
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20555 |no = 820 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164, 170, 176, 182, 188 |sbb_distribute = 12, 6, 6, 5, 7, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 7, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The most historically renowned alchemist. While Rigness traveled to different regions in order to gather materials, it is said that he discovered the descendants of some otherworldly race dwelling within some ruins. However, since the ruins where full of perilous creatures, his magic had to grow stronger in order to continue his research. It was at this point when he created his famous demon tool capable of avoiding any calamities, and discovered the existence of these otherworldly beings. This is considered to be the fruit of all of his long years of research. |summon = Oh, it's been a while. Wait, or have we just met? You're my new assistant, correct? |fusion = You make an excellent assistant. Well, the next materials I require-- Hey! Where are you going? |evolution = It looks like I can finally take the next step forward. Thank you for all your help. | hp_base = 4350 |atk_base = 1501 |def_base = 1492 |rec_base = 1489 | hp_lord = 6185 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6927 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1802 |atk_guardian = 1802 |def_guardian = 2198 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1901 | hp_oracle = 5888 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Eternal Revelation |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & recovers HP each turn |lsnote = Heals (400~600 + 10% of target Rec) HP |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Philosopher's Stone |bbdescription = Recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2000~2300 + 22.5% of healer Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Long Lost Material |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20554 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders II |addcatname = Rigness 3 }}